Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades
''Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades ''is a series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot In this series, It takes back after the defeat of Kaos, Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang and Drako and Princess Yuna claimed her new kingdom in Skylands, Now she and her friends are up against all kinds of Excitement, Danger, Adventure and Fun Surprises. Heroes *Princess Yuna *Princess Snowdrop *Prince Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Princess Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Willow Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Stary *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Moon Shoes *Alexis and Jim *Silver Fashion (first appearing in Princess Yuna in Treasure Island) *Thunder Storm (first appearing in Princess Yuna in Treasure Island) *Tigatron and Airazor *WALL-E and EVE *The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Meltus, Flamzer and Burnard) *The Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16) *The Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff) *The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo) *The Fang Gang (Gobba, Chomly and Jawg) *The Flexers (Kraw, Balk and Tentro) *The Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro) *The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt) *The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi) *The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz) *The Orbitons (Rokit, Niksput and Nurp-Naut) *The Glowkies (Globert, Vampos and Boogly) *Cheetor *Rattrap *Silverbolt *Blackarachnia *Dinobot *Depth Charge *Wheelie and Brains *Sonny *Rhinox *Optimus Primal *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *The Lorax *Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel and Crank Casey *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger *Adventure, Fantasy and Horror *Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher *John Silver *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark and White Shadow *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Zazu and Iago *B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private *Classified, Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Prince Isamu *Prince Indy and Princess Anna *Princess Celestia *Prince Duck *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash *The Mane 6's Stallions: Prince Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm *Princess Sunset Shimmer *Prince Blueblood *Princess Trixie * Braeburn * Snips and Snails * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Prince Thomas, Princess Lady, Percy, Rosie, James, Molly, Toby, Mavis, Edward, Emily, Gordon, Belle, Henry, Flora, Donald and Douglas, Pip and Emma, Oliver, Annie and Clarabel and Toad *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Discord and Catrina * The Skylanders of the Air Element: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Boom Jet, Free Ranger, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze and Pet-Vac * The Reformed Villains of the Air Element: Dreamcatcher, Buzzer Beak, Krankenstein and Bad Juju * The Skylanders of the Dark Element: Blackout and Knight Mare * The Reformed Villains of the Dark Element: Nightshade, Eye Scream, Fisticuffs and Tae Kwon Crow * The Skylanders of the Earth Element: Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Fist Bump, Rocky Roll, Crusher, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite and Bop * The Reformed Villains of the Earth Element: Golden Queen, Tussle Sprout, Chomp Chest and Grave Clobber * The Skylanders of the Fire Element: Eruptor, Ignitor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor and Small Fry * The Reformed Villains of the Fire Element: Chef Pepper Jack, Scrap Shooter, Grinnade and Smoke Scream * The Skylanders of the Life Element: Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Shroomboom, Bumble Blast, Zoo Lou, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf and Barkley * The Reformed Villains of the Life Element: Chompy Mage, Sheep Creep, Broccoli Guy, Cuckoo Clocker, Shield Shredder and Chompy * The Skylanders of the Light Element:Spotlight and Knight Light * The Reformed Villains of the Light Element: Luminous, Eye Five, Blaster-Tron and Lob Goblin * The Skylanders of the Magic Element: Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini and Spry * The Reformed Villains of the Magic Element: Bomb Shell, Pain-Yatta and Rage Mage * The Skylanders of the Tech Element: Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Jawbreaker, Gearshift, Trigger Snappy and Drobit * The Reformed Villains of the Tech Element: Dr. Krankcase, Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Trolling Thunder and Mab Lobs * The Skylanders of the Undead Element: Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small and Hijinx * The Reformed Villains of the Undead Element: Wolfgang, Masker Mind, Hood Sickle and Bone Chompy * The Skylanders of the Water Element: Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap, Wham-Shell, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Echo, Flip Wreck, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt and Thumpling *The Reformed Villains of the Water Element: The Gulper, Slobber Trap, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Cross Crow and Threatpack *Romeo, Juliet, Kissy the Kissing Fish, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence and The Prince *The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie and Brian) *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Wendy Corduroy and Robbie V. *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail and Sheldon J. Plankton *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie) *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Sid, Granny, Diego, Shira, Peaches, Ethan and Louis *Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Eve, Winston, Tony, Marcel and Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Princess, Fleet, Magril, Nars and Daria *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla *Team Robot (Emerl, Gemerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Mario and Luigi) *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Stuingtion's Engines *Stuingtion's Engines pets: Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Falcon (pet hawk), Whiffle *Hiatt Grey's Engines *Locomotive 131 *Blue Dragon *The human counterparts of the Mane 6, CMC, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and more *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *The Toy Story Gang (Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Bullseye, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Dolly and Chuckles the Clown) *Ransik, Nadira, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer and Elsa *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz *Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Ayden and Blade Beak *Bartok and Zozi *The CyberSquad (Inez, Jackie, Matt and Digit) *Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Stith and Gune *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Cutter and Jojo *Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures team *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Aquitar Rangers *Zeo Rangers *Turbo Rangers *Space Rangers *Galaxy Rangers *Lightspeed Rangers *Time Force Rangers *Wild Force Rangers *Ninja Rangers *Dino Rangers *Disney Princesses: Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Ariel, Princess Belle, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Merida, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darrington and Zeg *Marty McFly and Doc Emmett Brown *Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and Lord Business *R.J., Verne, Hammy, Stella, Tiger, Ozzie, Heather, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Spike, and Quillo *Team Neutron *Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson *Bobert *Carrie *Looney Tunes *Robbie Diaz (Red Data Squad Ranger) *Jenny Wakeman *The Mane 6's Pets *Hugo, Rita, Rita's Mother, Rita's Siblings and Zig and Zag *Princess Cornelia, Duchess Petunia, Queen Georgina and Empress Samantha *Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Pufle, Ivor the Engine, Jebidiah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald and Sasha *Dawn *Heather *Charles, Douglas, Jigsaw and Blade *Rexy *Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo Villains *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Nightmare Hiro *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Princess Black Hole *Queen Chrysalis *The Dazzlings *Jafar *Sa'Luk *Hardcase *Predacons *Professor Screweyes *Governor Ratcliffe *Prince Hans *King Candy/Turbo *Ursula *Morgana *Rothbart *Clavius *Zelda *Dr. Facilier *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Henry J. Waternoose, III *Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vypra, Triskull and Jinxer *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *AUTO *Charles Muntz *Lotso Bear *Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Vladimir Trunkov and Ivan *Master Org, Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok, Onikage and the Mut-Orgs *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *Bill Cipher *Sideshow Bob *Frax and Gluto *Tzekel-Kan *Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Shimazu and Motodrone *Mesogog and Zeltrax *Megatron and Starscream *Rasputin *Timothy: The Ghost Engine *Ghost Engines *The Big One List of Episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Gravity Falls #The Greatest Field Trip #Bobert's New Friends #Looking for Connections #Welcome to El Dorado #The Great Kart Racing #Sebeena Makes Three #Curses "Skunked" Again! #Adventures in Foal-Sitting #Stuck in Springfield #Titanic's New Paint #Discord Baby Blues #Best Banquet in Equestria #The Eye of Tigatron #The Comfort of it's Twin #Screw Bus #Moon Ruler for a Day #Sleepover at Titanic's Castle #The Skylander Rescue #The Cake Twins' Springfield Vacation #Hall Monitor Yuna #Scaredy Princess #Mother and Daughter Time #The Land Before Park #Dream Caper #Nightmare Trix Rise Season 2 #Merlock's Revenge #A Guidance of an Official Countenance #Hugo, Rita and the Ghost Engine #The Missing Dwarfs Jewels #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 1 #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 2 #The Jungle is Wild #Foals, Reporting for Duty! #A Big Day Out for Casey Jr. #Casey Jr. and the Breakdown Train #Rainbow Chakra's Yoga Trouble #The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang #Twila's Day off with Maleficent #The Jester Returns Part 1 #The Jester Returns Part 2 #The Best of Skylands Academy #The Moon Princess Bloodline #Yuna and Vice Principal Luna #Greendale Rocket Comes to Breakfast #The New Fantasyland Engine #Azul's Predicament #Dusty Owns Up #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 1 #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 2 #The Alicorn Bride Part 1 #The Alicorn Bride Part 2 Season 3 #The Year of the Alicorn #A Gift for the Golden Queen #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 1 #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 2 #The Winter Feast of Skylands #A Scarf for Azul #Edmond's Day Off in Berk #Emerald Helps Out #Emerald's Day Off with Daphne #Cadance's Motherly Love #The Week at Genesis Park #The Vacation at Genesis World #Celestia, Indy and Anna #The Great Mine Adventure #Hanging Out with the Mighty Ducks #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 1 #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 2 #The Great Valley Campout #Alexis and Jim's Vacation in CN City #The Cake Twins' Adventure in Nicktown #A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover #Urban Ranger Yuna #Skyla and Dean Cadance #???? #???? #???? Season 4 1. A Romantic Night Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Quest for Canterlot (pilot and the sequel to The Great Skylands Rescue) #The Adventure Down Under #The Amazing Quest for the Golden Crown #Team Robot's Great Adventure #King of the Sea #The Curse of the Phantom Express (2nd Halloween Special) #The Terminator Equine #The Terminator Equine II: Judgement Day #The Terminator Equine III: Rise of the Changlings and Machines #Genesis Park #The Lost World: Genesis Park #Genesis Park III #Genesis World #King Aladar #Princess Yuna in Treasure Island #Equine Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Equine Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Equine Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Changeling Queen #Equine Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Equine Wars Episode V: The Predacons Strike Back #Equine Wars Episode VI: Return of the Princess #Equine Wars Episode VII: The Magic Awakens #Animalformers #Animalformers: Revenge of the Fallen Predacon #Animalformers: Dark of the Moon #Animalformers: Age of Extinction #An Equestrian Tail #An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island #An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus #An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West #Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark #Daring Do and the Temple of Doom #Daring Do and the Last Equine Crusader #Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Extra Terrestrial Crystal Skull #Princess Yuna and the Wizard of Oz #Princess Yuna Returns to Oz #Princess Yuna and the Legends of Oz #Princess Yuna and the Chaos Crystal #Equestria's Legend of the Lost Treasure #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Holiday Specials #Azul's Ghostly Trick (Halloween Special) #The Gift of Love (Valentine's Day Special) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Trivia *Isamu, Tyrone, Flashlight, Indy, Anna and Sebeena are still babies in this series. *Princess Yuna has her own kingdom in Skylands. *Yuna, her friends and cousins are still foals in this series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades